Safe and Sound
by ohmigosh.iamfreakingobsessed
Summary: Alixiana Jansen Greenland has been recently been plagued by memories from her painful past and she starts to have hallucinations. As the memories become more painful and the hallucinations become more frequent, she begins to believe that there is no help left for her but help from a certain somebody gives her more than she asked for in the end. RussiaxOC


**A/N: I don't own Hetalia. Full author's note at the bottom.**

_Looking back, only now do I realize how much of my life has been overcome by pain and suffering. I never had a normal life, ever since my mother died that is._

_My mother died of the most common illness in our small village: starvation. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, people died of it every day. The cold and the lack of food wore people down to nothing and when someone died all that was given to their family was a small funeral for the deceased and then they were left alone to grieve. You learn to give those occurrences one glance and then you move on but that all changes once you lose someone close to you. I never really noticed the symptoms in her because that's how everyone in my family is. We're all tired and hungry. The only thing off was that she kept growing weaker. It was all there in plain sight for me to see but I never fully acknowledged it._

_After my mother died, my father wasn't the same. He never smiled like he used to and he would always look at me with disgust in his eyes as if I was the one who killed his wife. But in fact, I did. I had taken much of the food that our family could get and it left my parents with little to eat. As the days went by, I noticed how my father would spend more and more of his time at the local bar, spending all of our money on whiskey so that he could forget the world he lived in. In a way, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. If I could, I probably would have done the same thing. But that's when I turned towards hunting._

_Hunting gave me this thrill I had never felt before. I even taught myself how to make my own bow and arrow. I had to do all of this in secret though. I had grown to fear my father as some nights he would come home in a drunken stupor and he would find me, wherever I was, and tell me how it was all my fault that my mother had died and how that if should would have left me in the woods where she found me, she would still be alive. _

_The day after his first verbal attack on me, I went and say my mother's parents. They had always been so kind and treated me as if I was their own daughter. I could always trust them. That's how I learned that I had never really killed my actually birth mother but the one who had found me alone in the woods, crying and wandering helplessly. She took me in even though she knew she didn't have enough to support a growing child._

_I began to respect her more after that. Even though I could do nothing to change the past, I always wished that I somehow could._

_The verbal attacks grew worse until they became full on fighting. It would always start because I did something careless or I unknowingly upset him for no reason. He would then hit me and tell me that this was what I deserved taking the only hope in his life away from him._

_I could always take the pain. I didn't mind the abuse._

_That is until that one night._

"Alixiana Hansen! Get your ass up out of that bed before I kick it out of that bed!"

I awoke with a start to the sound of my bedroom door being slammed shut. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I glanced over at the nightstand beside me to see that it was 8 am. Great. It was one of _**those**_ days. I groaned into my pillow just as the door was opened again.

"Wha do ya wan?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"You okay?" Came the response. I looked up because it wasn't the voice I was expecting to hear.

"Tino? What are you doing in ma room?" I asked as I sat up and yawned.

"I came to see if you were alright because the whole house basically heard Mathias waking you up." He said as he sat on the edge of my bed. The blankets wrinkled under his weight and I felt the bed dip slightly in his direction.

"Well, except for being rudely awakened -" I yelled as loud as I could, "yes, I'm fine." I finished. Tino started laughing as he got up to turn on the light. Just as he turned on the light, I started screaming because I wasn't prepared for the bright light to assault my eyes (although years of living in the woods where it constantly snowed could make your eyes get used to some blinding light).

"ALIXA! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Came the reply from downstairs.

"Alrighty, then!" I said to the closed door before turning to Tino. "What crawled up his ass?"

"Lukas rejected him."

"Again?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Mathias has to realize that Lukas will never accept his offers if he keeps following him around like a lost puppy." I said as I got up and went to my closet to get some clothes for the day.

"He should, but he never will." Tino said as he turned on the TV with the remote on the nightstand.

"So, why is he so pissed at me?" I asked as I pulled on a black tank and some grey skinny jeans.

"Beats me." Tino said as he started watching the local news. "He probably had one too many beers and now has a bad hangover."

"True." I said as I went and sat next to him on my bed. We sat together watching the news and chatting for half an hour.

**A/N:**

**Suckish ending sucks! Yeah, sorry for the ending I didn't know where to end this chapter….but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things…it's been forever since I've been on this site or even since I wrote a chapter…..and lately I've been listening to some depressing music and the title is inspired by one of said songs: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review!**


End file.
